Having Some Fun
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto is a female and Orochimaru decides he wants a piece of that! FEMKabuto. Rape. FemKabutoxOrochimaru
1. Chapter 1

**Having Some Fun**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I wanted to do something with Kabuto as a girl again, but this time, A RAEP! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story!**

"Nice skirt!" A prisoner yelled at Kabuto, whom was seeing how many prisoners had died overnight. The silver haired medic just smiled.

"Thanks." Kabuto said as he readjusted his skirt. He had decided last night that instead of _telling_ everyone his secret, he would just show them. He grabbed the clipboard and wrote down his findings. Kabuto then swung by his lab and got his masters medicine and went up to the Sannin's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Orochimaru said. Kabuto did so. The snake masters eyes nearly fell out of his head. "New uniform?"

"Just something I'm a little more comfortable in."

"Okay." Orochimaru said as his medic handed him the medicine. The snake master swallowed it and handed the empty cup back. "Nice rack." He said under his breath.

"I heard that, and thank you." Kabuto looked down to his 'extra padded bras' as the others called them.

"But seriously Kabuto, take them off around me."

"If I could, I would."

"What do you mean?"

"They're real sir, I'm a girl. The sannin looked like he was going to bring his medication back up. He just stared, for the past four years, he had thought that his assistant was a boy.

"So wait... you've seen me shower and you've done my prostate exams... and you never said anything?"

"No my lord, I was always more concerned with your health."

"Oh."

"You haven't been eating as much food or drinking as much water as you should be, that is probably the cause of your dizziness, you are simply dehydrated."

"Thank you Kabuto."

"No problem my lord, is there anything else that I can do for you while I am still here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I need my journal, it is over on my desk."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto turned around and grabbed her masters journal. It was a deep crimson red with a black spine and a red piece of ribbon sticking out, marking a spot. She walked back over to the bed, but tripped and fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" The sannin asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said as she stood up, she then bent over at the waist to get the journal, causing her tight purple skirt to rise, allowing the snake master to be able to see everything, all the way down to her cheeks hanging out of her silver thong. He reached an arm out and smacked his medics ass. She stood up straight and readjusted her skirt. She handed the sannin his journal. "Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Orochimaru readjusted himself. "I've been having some chest pain." He lied, and Kabuto took the bait. She sat down next to him.

"Where all does it hurt?" She asked.

"The top of my lungs and sometimes by heart." Kabuto ran her hands along her masters chest.

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." She said simply.

"Maybe I should take my shirt off, after all, it is pretty thick."

"Okay." Orochimaru took off his tee shirt and tossed it off the bed. He leaned back and let Kabuto check again. She put her hands down again and sighed. "Noth-" Orochimaru lunged for the young medic and kissed her fiercely. He pulled back for a quick breath and she leapt off of the bed. She ran into the bathroom with the sannin right behind her. Kabuto slammed the door and locked it.

"You can't hide in there forever Kabuto." Orochimaru informed her. Kabuto crawled into the small closet. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard him picking the lock. The sannin opened the door and looked around. "I know you are in here Kabuto, come out come out where ever you are." He sang as he opened the shower curtain. "Hmm.. so you're not in the shower." Orochimaru chimed. He opened the cabinet below the sink. "You're not under the sink. Are you in the closet Kabuto? I think you are." Kabuto held her breath and tried to get into the smallest ball possible. The door to the closet opened and she could see her masters bare feet. "If you come out now, I promise that I will play nice." Orochimaru chuckled. She closed her eyes as she heard her master crack his knuckles. She then felt a hand wrap around her ankle, causing her to scream as he pulled her from the closet. "Found you." The sannin said as he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and walked over to his bed. He tossed the medic onto the bed, he then used his black leather belt to bind her hands to the bedposts.

"Stop it!" Kabuto screamed.

"Why? I'm having so much fun."

"Well **I'm** not!"

"What would make this a little bit more enjoyable for you? Toys? Attention?"

"For you to stop and let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Orochimaru said as he took off his pants. "I'm going to have some fun with you Kabuto." She winced as her master slowly pulled off her skirt over her ankles. "I'm going to make this _**very**_ clear, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose." he said as he ripped her shirt off. "Here are the rules, you do everything I say and you won't get hurt, but only _if_ you do what I say." Orochimaru lied down next to his prisoner. He rubbed a hand over her warm, thin, stomach, then over a breast, and smiled as his medic gasped. He slowly slid an arm under her and undid her bra, but then realized that with her arms bound, he couldn't get it off of her. So he just cut it off and threw it onto the floor, he pressed a mouth over a nipple.

"Don't!" Kabuto screamed as she felt her master hold her nipple captive between his teeth and massaged her breast with his hand. Once the nipple was hard, he released it and gave the other one the same treatment. He trailed his hand down past her belly button to her silver thong. He sliced through the thin fabric with his fingernails. He lunged up and kissed his prisoner as he threw the thong over with the bra. He broke the kiss and pulled his boxers off. Kabuto just stared in fear. _'There is no way that will fit in me!'_ Kabuto thought as she started at the 13 inch long, 2 ½ inch thick cock.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Orochimaru asked, smiling. He hoped up onto Kabuto and held himself over her mouth. "Open." He demanded. Kabuto hesitated, but she didn't want to die, not yet, and not like this, so she opened her mouth. He quickly thrust his cock in. _'I can't even use my tongue it's so big!'_ Kabuto thought. "C'mon! Take in more!" The sannin growled as he shoved in some more. It was obvious that Kabuto didn't have gag reflexes, because the snake master shoved it down her throat. He pulled it back out, then shoved it all back in. Kabuto could feel her masters cock pulsing. Orochimaru groaned loudly as he released into her mouth, then pulled out. "Swallow it!" He screamed. Kabuto turned her head to the side and spit the white liquid out onto the sheets. Orochimaru slapped her hard across the face, then he shoved his dick into her womanhood. Kabuto screamed loudly.

"Stop! Stop! No More! Please! Stop!" She screamed into deaf ears. Orochimaru smirked as he slammed into her faster and harder.

"Wrap your legs around me!" The sannin yelled at her.

"No!" Orochimaru brought his elbow hard down onto her lower chest, but she used her chakra to stop any ribs from breaking. He continued to slam in and out of her. He looped his arms underneath her knees and lifted the lower half of her body upwards, doubling the pleasure for him, and the pain for her. He pulled out entirely, and shoved his entire length into her ass. She screamed and tried to get free, causing the belt to cut her skin. Her blood created a lubricant for him to go faster. Kabuto tried to heal it, but he kept ripping it again, so she just stopped trying. Orochimaru pushed into her and shot his seed in deep. He pulled out of her, let her go, and watched her fall back onto the bed. She stared at his now red cock, dripping with blood, her blood. He wiped himself off with his shirt and put his pants back on. The sannin undid her arms.

"Now, you don't go anywhere. I'll be back in about an hour for you." He quickly kissed her, and left.

**A/N: To make a sequel for or not to make a sequel for? Leaning towards a sequel! Let me know what you think! Because I could use some ideas for the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Having Some Fun**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I bring you Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction!**

Chapter 2

"I have to get out of here." Kabuto quietly whispered to herself. She looked around to see if anyone was around, and made a small chakra scalpel, slicing the belt. Kabuto rubbed her wrists, which were covered in blood. She quickly got off of the bed, only to wince in pain. Her hand shot up over her mouth, stopping any sounds or cries that tried to leak out. She slowly and carefully walked over to her masters dresser. Kabuto opened up the drawer and pulled out a black tee shirt, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't back yet. _'I know he said an hour, but Orochimaru Sama always says that, he wants me to think I have plenty of time, so I can relax and wait until the last second to try to do something. He'll be back soon.'_ Kabuto thought as she pulled the shirt onto her. _'It's a little big, but it covers me up.' _She said as she looked down at the shirt that went down to her knees. She quickly dashed over to the window._ 'Unlocked! Yes!' _She pushed the window open, and smiled as the cool breeze hit her sweat covered face.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" The Sannin hissed. Kabuto knew that he could easily outrun her. She quickly jumped up onto the bed, then jumped off the other side and darted for the bathroom. She screamed as she felt him grab onto her waist firmly. "I'm not gonna play THAT game again." The Sannin hissed as he licked the shell of her ear. Once he began to carry her to the bed, she began to knee him and hit him, trying to get free. But the attempts had no affect on the snake master, he sat her onto the bed then handcuffed her to the bedposts. "I came in here to see if you wanted anything to drink, what do you want?" Orochimaru sighed as his prisoner gave no response. "If you don't answer, then I will just have to assume that you want a tall glass of my jizz to drink."

"Ice water." She muttered, obviously pissed off that her plan didn't work.

"Okay, I will be right back." He said as he walked back out of the room. To Kabuto, Orochimaru seemed to come back almost instantly. "I also brought you some pain killers for your throat. With all the screaming and yelling you did, I thought you might lose your voice." Kabuto accepted the water and took a sip from it. She also took the bottle of pills, the medic took a pill out and carefully looked at it. "I didn't put anything in it or mess with it." It looked normal to Kabuto, she quickly popped one into her mouth and drank more water. The Sannin sat on the bed next to her. She set the empty glass on the bed side table. She shuddered as a large breeze came into the room. The Sannin quickly shut it, then covered the both of them up in a purple fleece blanket.

"Am I allowed to take a shower?" Kabuto asked.

"I will be in there with you."

"In the shower?"

"No, outside, I will just sit on the floor."

"Fine." She said as she got out of bed, she nearly doubled over from the pain. The Sannin came up from behind her and picked her up bridal style. He carried her into the bathroom and set her on the small bench that was against the wall. Once he turned on the water, he helped Kabuto stand up and turned around as she took off the shirt. Once she got into the shower, the Sannin sat down on the bench. _'She wouldn't try to pull anything, not with me sitting here.' _The Otokage thought to himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. Kabuto shrieked as she heard something fall. She looked around the shower, thinking it was perhaps a shampoo bottle that had somehow fallen off of its ledge. "Orochimaru Sama? Was that you?" She asked, no answer. "I swear to god if you scare me or something, I **WILL** kill you!" No response. She slowly opened up the shower curtain. "Orochimaru Sama!" She yelled out as she saw him on the ground, obviously unconscious. _'Wait! This is my chance! I can run! I can be free and get the hell out of here! But... he could __die__!'_

_'What should I do?'_


End file.
